


Homecoming

by dis_boi_eating_jaraad



Series: Sansaery Week 2019 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Family Reunions, Meet the Family, Sansaery Week, i don’t understand how ratings work, im completing this week, we are halfway there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dis_boi_eating_jaraad/pseuds/dis_boi_eating_jaraad
Summary: Margaery meets the Stark family for the first time.Written for Sansaery Week - Day 4, Meet the Family





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest work so far, probably because I had more time for this one.

“Let’s go over it again.” Sansa said. “Don’t touch Rickon’s hair, or treat him like a kid. If Bran says something weird or he knows something he shouldn’t just ignore him and deal with it. Don’t tease Arya or insult her and say nothing about Gendry. Jon I probably the only one that is chill, but do not ask him about his dating life. Robb will be annoying in his sweet way so just deal with it, but you know that Theon is a dick. Mum will probably be kinda weird and dad is just dad.”

“I’ve got it Sansa, chill.” Margaery replied. “Besides I met Arya and Theon before and they seemed to like me so what’s the big deal?”

“I’m just nervous. I want you to like them and I want them to like you.”

“Aw, baby, don’t worry everything will go well.” Margaery kissed her softly. 

“If you say so.” Sansa said smiling and turned around to look out the window of the taxi.

She couldn’t believe Rickon was graduating from high school. She of course came home, she couldn’t miss her baby brother’s graduation. She also thought it might be a good way for Marge to meet everyone. To be honest she was more worried about Margaery liking her family, because Sansa knew they were all crazy, but that is including her and Margaery seemed to like her so there was hope.

The taxi was now getting close to her parents’ house and she was getting more nervous. Margaery seemed to notice because she held Sansa’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

When the car pulled up in front of the house they got out.

“Wow.” Margaery was in awe. “It’s beautiful. Really big too.”

“Says the one who grew up in a glamorous mansion.” Sansa laughed.

“It’s different.” Marge said, deep in thought. “This looks more… homey. It’s more personal.”

Sansa did have to admit that it might not be as glamorous as the Tyrell home, but it was less cold and unwelcoming.

They got their packages out and stood in front of the door. Sansa could hear Margaery’s teeth chattering.

“Ring the damn bell, or I will freeze.” Margaery said shivering.

“Sorry.” Sansa muttered and as she was about to ring the bell she heard a voice from behind her.

“Don’t.” The voice said in a commanding way.

She and Marge turned around to see a young woman with silver hair and purple eyes said. Behind her she saw Jon coming up.

“Jon?” She said ignoring the girl.

“Sansa!” He said as she noticed her.

She ran to him and embraced him. They hugged like they haven’t seen each other for decades, when it’s only been about a year. Margaery stood at the door shivering and the girl stood beside them smiling now.

“Sansa,” He started, taking a deep breath. “This is my girlfriend Daenerys Targaryen.”

Sansa’s jaw dropped. No one expected him to get a girlfriend after Ygritte. Ygritte died a year after they started dating, but it was obvious that they were deeply in love. When she died Jon was devastated, and they all thought he would never want to date again.

“Nice to meet you.” Daenerys shook Sansa’s hand.

“Likewise Daenerys.”

“Please, call me Dany. And sorry about the doorbell, I have a weird phobia of them. Get all tensed up and mad when someone even just mentions them.”

That is weird. Sansa thought. But leave it up to Jon to get with some weirdo.

“Well then,” Sansa said. “that’s my girlfriend Margaery Tyrell.” She pointed to the shivering Margaery behind her.

“Heeey.” She said with a little wave.

“Southerner?” Jon asked.

“Yeah.” Sansa said with a fond smile.

“Then let’s go in before she freezes to death.” Jon laughed, ignoring the fact that she brought someone home, and that that someone is a girl.

They knocked on the door, and almost immediately someone answered it. Rickon appeared in the door, taller than she remembered.

“Joooon!” He said, tackling him.

“Woah there! You’re not as small as you used to be.” Jon said almost falling backwards. He hugged back and ruffled Rickon’s hair.

“Hey!” Sansa shouted. “What about me? Aren’t you going to hug your big sister?”

“Oh my god, it’s Sansa!” Rickon said and jumped at her. Before she could react she was on the ground with Rickon on top of her.

“Thanks, but next time I’ll go for a simple hug.” Sansa said ruffling his hair as well. “Or maybe I’ll jump into your arms, you seem a lot bigger now.”

They stood up and dusted their clothes off. Rickon then noticed Margaery and Dany.

“Who are you two?” He said rudely.

“Rickon!” Sansa and Jon scolded him.

“Sorry, I meant who are these two pretty ladies.” Rickon said in a polite tone.

“This is Daenerys, my girlfriend.” Jon introduced them. They shook hands and talked about something, but Sansa didn’t take notice, she was nervously clutching Margaery’s hand.

She told Jon that she thinks she might be a lesbian back in high school. He was the only one she trusted. Then she told Theon and Arya when she introduced them to Margaery while they were still in the city. She hasn’t told anyone else from her family. Bran probably knows, he knows everything, there is a chance he told Rickon but it’s not likely. Robb is oblivious and there is no way he knows. Her dad is just like Robb, but her mum might have somehow suspected or found out.

No one even knows she’s bringing anyone, not even Arya or Jon. That’s why she was glad Jon played it off as if it was nothing.

When Rickon finished conversing with Dany he turned to Margaery.

“My name is Margaery.” She flashed him her classic, breathtaking smile “It’s nice to meet you.”

Rickon seemed to have been charmed by Margaery, as his eyes practically turned into love hearts. Sansa felt like she needed to show that Marge was in fact hers, and not on the market anymore so she gripped her hand tighter.

“She is my girlfriend.” Sansa announced proudly.

“Holy shit, Sansa is gay!” Rickon yelled. Sansa started worrying. “That is awesome!”

She was so relieved, she could have cried. They went inside, Margaery talking to Rickon while she was still holding her hand.

When they got inside they took off their coats and shoes and put down their suitcases. Jon rushed forward looking for everyone to introduce them to Dany, while she stayed behind with Marge and Rickon. 

“Alright, I’m gonna go and see everyone’s reaction to Dany.” He said, but before he left she came up to Sansa. “She’s a keeper. I like her.” He whispered in her ear and left.

“That went well.” Sansa said and turned to Margaery.

“Mhm.” Margaery hummed, getting closer to Sansa. She put her hand on Sansa’s chest, she must have felt Sansa’s heartbeat speed up. They were so close their noses were touching.

Sansa blushed despite being with her for 6 months, she was still shy and awkward. Marge smiled and kissed her.

“Ew.” Arya. It must be her. “Get a room.” Yep. Arya.

They turned to look at her, Marge’s hand still on her heart. Sansa rolled her eyes and stepped away from Margaery

“Nice to see you too, baby sis.” Sansa hugged her. Arya mumbled something and hugged her back.

“Hey Marge.” Arya said casually.

“What’s up?” Margaery asked her.

“Not much.” Arya replied moving towards the living room. “Gendry isn’t here, and Theon was busy as well so it’s been kinda boring. At least you’re here now.”

Margaery may not have been Arya’s kind of crowd, but she could get wild. She liked hard rock, just like Arya (apparently her brothers got her into it), she could be evil as well, you never knew what she was up to, so Arya knew with her around things could potentially become more interesting. She could drag her into some fun stuff, as long as it was logical, and just something utterly ridiculous, but there was Rickon for that.

They talked with Arya for a while, who then went into the living room to watch TV or play some game. Sansa decided that it was time to intrude Margaery to everyone.

She grabbed Margaery’s hand, and led her toward the kitchen. She went inside and the familiar scent of her mum’s cooking hit her. She looked around the kitchen and it looked the same as it always has, except more crowded, with Robb, Bran and her parents all inside.

“Sansa!” Her mother shrieked.

“Mum.” Sansa laughed.

They hugged each other. Then her father hugged her and than Robb and then Bran. She felt like she was being passed around for hugs.

“Everyone, I want to introduce you to my girlfriend, Margaery Tyrell.” Silence.

“It is so nice to meet you!” Her mother said.

“Welcome, Margaery.” Her father said, shaking her hand.

Margaery smiled one of her disarming smiles. She made small talk with everyone, charming their pants off. Sansa was glad they didn’t ask about her sexuality, for now.

Thirty minutes later they were still in the kitchen talking. She was sitting at the table with Marge, Bran and Robb while her mother was cooking and her father was, well, getting in the way.

“Goddamnit Ned, MOVE!” Her mother shouted. Her father looked so scared that she couldn’t help but laugh. “So,” Her mum calmed down. “how did you two meet?”

“Well Cat,” Margaery barely knew her but they were already best buddies. “that is a long story.” She laughed awkwardly.

“We have time.” Said Robb.

“Nooo!” Sansa said. “I mean it’s really boring you don’t want to hear it.” Margaery nodded along.

“Come on, at least tell us where!” Her father nagged.

Then Arya came into the room and joined the discussion. Now they were all nagging them to the story.

“We met at a concert! Okay? Calm down.” Sansa said suddenly.

“What concert?” Arya asked, but she seemed to be thinking. “Wait… you introduced me to Marge right before me and Theon left, and you said she was your new girlfriend. You have only been to one concert when we were there, because we dragged you to it. Did you meet at that one?”

“Yes.” Sansa answered.

“But I never saw you talk to her.” Arya exclaimed. “We were together for the whole thing. We only lost you in the mosh pit for like half an hour, but then we found you when you broke your nose.”

They all started asking more questions. Some about the broken nose and some about Margaery.

“She broke my nose!” Sansa couldn’t hold it. “She was the one who broke my nose in the mosh pit!”

“Holy fuck!” Arya started scream laughing. Her mother didn’t even scold her for swearing because she started laughing too. And so did everyone else.

“It was an accident! I was dancing!” Margaery defended. It only made Arya laugh harder.

Margaery started laughing too. They all laughed and Sansa couldn’t not laugh either. It was pretty funny. She was now dating the beautiful, intelligent and perfect woman, who had broken her nose at a rock concert while dancing in the mosh pit.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m happy with this one. I made it halfway through the week I believe I can make it through the other half.  
Thanks for reading.


End file.
